Taking Hikari
by keikari
Summary: They decided to get it on. 2 SHOTS. kei x hikari
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Taking Hikari**

A _Special A_ fanfiction

RATED M

* * *

Summary: They decided to get it on. 2 SHOTS. kei x hikari

Disclaimer: S.A. is the original property of the mangaka Minami Maki.

Author's note: Gomen for the long delay! I couldn't decide what to do for the last few days… Besides, my _pure_ reputation will get soiled should I get caught (yeah right). But what-e-ver chastity. As if. We learn these "coitus" things in school anyway, more than that actually (similar terms: copulation, rutting, estrus, carnal, etc.). Who doesn't give me permission to do this?! HAHA! Just come out and say so. Cachak. Enjoy another wicked attempt from me, Keikari. mwaah~XD

_The lemons must go run, run, run!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

**Curiosity**

_After Takishima Kei's "activity" with her during his birthday (the gift of awareness), Hikari's not-too-innocent mind had been flustered enough to conclude he had given her "that". By "that" meant the moment a man's thing enters a woman's thing, and then makes a baby… She heard lots of "those" stories from the giggling, squiggling girls in their higher years, talking about his thing was this big and how it was such an incredible, "jaw breaking" experience... Sometimes, she'd read from it on the novels she borrowed from the library, little snips of heated scenes that made her naïve mind swirl with more questions. But at the same time, she thought she felt funny, as though there was an oven being preheated in her loins. _

Well, none of that mattered now.

Because Kei had given her "that".

And Hikari's all too innocent mind had concluded that she was pregnant.

Wanting to inform him of this mystery yet too agitated to do it, Hikari remained undecided… Her solitude did much to make her reflect on the events which took place that fateful (steamy) night…

* * *

That night had been a magical (wild) one. The moon was full and majestic in its beauty, basking its soft light into Kei's room as they panted in each other's arms, both too weak and drained to do anything but rest. Amidst the pile of birthday gifts, the broken window and the curtains swinging with the night breeze, there was the two of them. Sharing the same breath with each rise and fall of chests…

_Kei_…

His movements and actions were far too caring as he protectively laid his arms over her in an embrace, cradling her body in its warm. Hikari remembered feeling cold and damp, her mind still swimming with the aftermath of what he left her, but with him…

It was like finding a semblance of a home within the warmth of his chest… It felt so comfortable just snuggling with him like this, with her SA uniform rumpled and she doesn't look anywhere near decent after their activity.

…which reminded her.

Hikari tensed beside his body, thinking this activity had been the mark of something new between them. It scared her for some reason. What will happen now?

As her eyes wavered before the steady rise and fall of his breathing beside her, Hikari's mind raced.

She will never consider him as her greatest rival. After all he did, maybe it just wasn't possible.

She thought of these along with all the moments they spent together and Hikari arrived at the improbable conclusion: she truly, undeniable loved him so much that it felt like the love can already kill her. And from the deepest part of her soul, she would do anything to compete with him, because it's what kept them together.

And now this.

Breathing in to still the sudden panic bubbling in her throat, Hikari fought to remain calm. The innocence too overused that it overpowered the comfort she felt at the moment, to be replaced by anxiety so great she felt the sudden urge to bolt upright in bed and ran away, away from him and go back to her place in Japan.

It felt like she was sleeping with a different man. A stranger…

Then, Kei had noticed. He was always able to sniff her emotions whenever they were starting to turn on another direction, she thought with annoyance as he moved slightly to face her. Avoiding his soft gaze as he looked her over, she clenched her teeth.

Not saying anything, Kei's hand touched her arm lightly, a gesture which might have meant everything he needed to explain in his silence.

"Hikari…" the only words he could say that would suffice. It was all it took to get Hikari sit upright in bed and jump at his voice, suddenly uptight.

Sighing, Kei had contented to let the silence settle it. The night passed without any more words between the two…

Arranging for her return trip back home along with the S.A. members, who were puzzled at most, they made it to Japan, back to their place in the greenhouse.

Something in Hikari felt wrong, but it didn't feel bad. It was more of a confused, awkward expression that fluttered on her face every now and then, they decided to leave her be. Akira felt it too, and a primal understanding glowed in her mind, thinking its best to let her truly decide for herself now.

Her Hikari was growing up.

* * *

At some point, the awkwardness got overwhelming enough that being in the same school with him felt too much.

His presence, his voice, the warm look in his eyes…

Every time their eyes met, she would remember. And she would blush and lower her eyes too much that she would be bowing her head as her hair concealed her face.

But Hikari no longer ran from him.

Then one time, just when the P.E. bell signaled their break, Hikari and Kei's path crossed. They were both going to the same corner by the shaded corner behind the gym, and neither one had plans to move away.

* * *

He could see every detail of her, even from afar. It was something he had developed through the years of watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Hikari crossed paths with him as they moved to the back of the gym, both of them intending to access the back door to get the training suits for the practice, since they were the only ones who didn't have one. At the time the suits were being distributed, Hikari looked like she couldn't move from her spot and so, Kei decided to do the same.

He didn't mind waiting for her, or hiding his concern so as not to burden her anymore. It was time Hikari discovered herself.

As they made their way to the back of the gym, Kei in the lead, he heard her stop behind him.

"K-Kei..." Hikari said his name, blushing slightly at how smoothly she could say his name. Apparently, its "smoothness" had _a lot_ to do with that incident…

Realizing this, Takishima grins a little as he stopped, turned around and faced her.

Back then, he didn't expect her to react so severely... So he decided to lie low and allow her to discover herself.

Seeing her now though, as helpless as she is, Kei thought he felt regretful.

Maybe it was a mistake to have taken her that time… maybe it's best to leave.

"Kei…!" Hikari called out his name, and the desperation in her voice made her remember that time. Blushing furiously, she stilled her body before lowering her face to the ground.

The taller man stood facing her, waiting.

"I-I…"

Pity almost took him as he watched. Seeing her appear torn between her feelings made him want to reach out, yet… he must let her decide.

_Hikari…_

"About that time… on your birthday…" she played with her fingers, her eyes shaded from view.

Taken by surprise, Kei waited. Maybe this was something more than that.

A breathless silence lapsed as Hikari debated in moving on or holding back.

"I…I think you got me pregnant, K..Kei…" looking up at him with those wide, innocent eyes brimming with confusion and anxiety, Kei thought he had never heard a good joke than now.

This was what kept her bothered all these time?

The reason why she avoided him after that incident?

"Pffft." Spittle flew from his lips as he forced himself not to bark an insane laughter. At this, Hikari finally faced him, the glimmer of rivalry and annoyance tottering near the edge of her expression.

She inclined her head in sheer confusion when he stopped and faced her seriously.

Explaining felt a bit awkward in this case… what happened was his first time too. He had just applied what he knew from what he saw. But telling her… Well, so far, he had made _sure_--

"Hikari…" Kei breathed in, finding strength in the fresh air, before saying softly, "You're not pregnant."

"W-What?"

He could see the clear confusion in her face. She reminded him of a very frail and innocent maid.

"What I did to you… can't make you pregnant." He said with more resolve.

This made her look so confused that for one moment, Kei feared he may have to explain again in a very awkward and shameful fashion. Waiting in anxiety, Kei stared at her face gravely as she mentally rewinded what happened that night…

"…It felt different like it was…" she was seriously thinking about it when Kei sighed.

There was no getting through this.

Hauling her in a corner towards the back of the gym, he mildly pushed her against the wall and placed his lips next to her ears as he whispered.

"You're not pregnant because…" he whispered his explanation slowly, making Hikari's eyes widen and her face flush once more. For emphasis, he nibbled her ear lobe gently as he released her out in the open.

"…Oh." was her only reply, stunned and face red. Kei looked at her with a smile. _Finally._

Then after a while, Hikari looked at him and went to face him. With a blank expression except her flushed, serious face, she tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered back.

"What can make me pregnant?"

His expression was more surprised. With a grin, he whispered back and her blush deepened once more. But the searching, curious look in her eyes didn't die.

Tiptoeing, she whispered back,

"…Can we do that without getting pregnant?"

Feeling as though someone had just hit him squarely on the face with a homerun bat, Kei's mind swam out of focus before snapping back in place to Hikari's suggestion.

_This was too sudden._

But… _why not?_ The evil side of him spouted out.

The idea didn't seem so bad. But as a man, he knew he must be very, _very_ responsible.

Looking back at her, standing in all innocence with her suggestion, Kei suddenly felt worried.

But he was convinced to take her first before anyone else did. Hikari was Kei Takishima's property.

* * *

chapter 1

end

* * *

**Author's note: Back with a sequel, as promised~ hehe! Love it? REVIEW! xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's notes:** As they say, satisfy your imagination. (diabolical laughter) FINALLY HERE, CHAPTER 2~~ clapclapclap... aherm. this is for teens aged 16 and above only. Is this even allowed here? LOL.

The rating is** Mature**, the scenes below are explicit and adult-ish. Just some implications for the lesser ones.

**Kids, go home. Adults, swim.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Curiosity kills the cat**

Hikari had been reluctant at first. She was afraid.

Scared.

_Frightened_.

But most of all, she was thrilled.

She had little idea what "deflowering" meant, or the fact that Kei was somehow reluctant and embarrassed when he explained in a very short detail what they will do.

Not that she had been listening carefully. Her mind was busy figuring out how to handle these gnawing feelings that felt like eating her alive.

* * *

Kei had been the one who made all the preparations, but he still couldn't help feeling anxious. It had a lot to do with Hikari's involvement.

He had decided it had to be somewhere memorable. Every first time was a memorable one…

Kei, being the romanticist he is despite himself, then chose the top floor veranda of one of the five star hotels they owned. It was a full moon with no clouds and the night sky littered with billions of stars. There, a high tent was set up on the center amidst all the garden decorations, somewhere before the elongated swimming pool on the side. The tent was made of sturdy steel posts on all sides. Its ceiling was draped with satin white cloth, creating a surreal effect, and the sheer veil-like curtains surrounded the inside with a halo of warmth and privacy and gave view to the outside, at the same time serving like a radiator from the cold of the night.

Inside the tent was the royal blue king sized bed, its head part dominated by large plush pillows in the same, brooding color. Outside the tent, a single, oak end table stood silently by, sitting on top of it was a glass pitcher filled with water, a glass, and a prescription bottle of pills. The rest of the ambiance were mainly created by the delicate glow of the full moon overhead that served all the illumination needed. Other than that, only one lamp post was lighted, and it was located near the entrance.

Sighing, Kei glanced at everything he had prepared. Despite his orders to keep the top floor off limits to all personnel of the hotel and staff, he still couldn't help feeling agitated. Everything was perfect and yet he felt anxious.

Then Hikari came through the entrance from the stairs, as planned.

"Hikari…"

There she was. Her face was a picture of worry, excitement and curiosity. But when she took the contraceptive pills and got to bed, it all changed.

The stripping came later, and neither of them felt like hurrying. Kei was especially sharing Hikari's agitation. It was his first time too after all. First time to literally take her.

* * *

They did fore play first. Somehow, it will make things easier but as they were, tension was in the air.

Kei felt it when he sucked in her nipple and she uttered a high pitch gasp and clutched the sides of her bed for support. Alarmed, he ceased what he was working on at the last moment despite himself and drew his face to her sweaty ones.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly between gasps, concern laced around his voice.

It took a while before she managed. Suddenly, her mind was moving out of focus. The satin cloth above her seemed to be moving wildly too. "Y..Yes…" she replied, clumsily hiding the tremor in her voice as Kei noticed her fingers digging the sides of her pillow.

The last time they did this, it was too sudden for her to be prepared. But now she was…

A dull, gnawing need urgently pulsed through his body as he saw her naked and sprawled on bed in a most tempting posture, waiting. And he thought he never saw someone so enticing and beautiful as she was now. It took all of Takishima's self control to pounce on her and deflower her without another word.

Once more, Kei bent his head to her face and softly brushed his lips to her closed eyelids in a kiss, feeling her ease out beneath him. Slowly, he traced his kisses down the smooth length of her neck and her jaw line, lingering along the sensitive areas, gently nibbling on it as Hikari moaned softly. He brushed his tongue along her chest, drawing patterns on it as it stopped on her breast for a taste as he fondled the other with his free hand playfully. Sucking in air, Hikari began gripping the edge of the bed against the tickling, teasing sensations coursing through her body that his mouth made.

"Hikari…" he whispered her name, feeling her tensed once more underneath him as he looked at her.

The only reply he got was her helpless yet willful expression pleading him to continue.

Recognizing her need as well as his own, Kei decided it was not yet time. Bending low over to her belly, he stroked his tongue furtively over her smooth surface, earning a gasp of surprise from her as he withdrew with a smirk.

He had found her weak spot. Using it to his advantage, he continued with his stroking until her gasps sounded a little too loud in his ears that he had to stop and control himself.

Heart pounding loud in his ears, Kei fought against the overwhelming urge to lounge at her, pin her on the bed while he ravished her with his mouth and deflower her with all the intensity and monstrosity of a beast.

Her tiny gasps filled his mind and consumed it until he was no longer sure he could keep up. Just thinking of Hikari underneath him, moaning…

Grunting, Kei glanced at her once more as she was bathed in the light of the moon. Like before, she looked just as majestic that he couldn't believe she was this beautiful when naked and in full bloom... her eyes were shut from the pleasure he gave, her expression needy and wrought with want. Her long raven hair was silky and shiny, her long legs appeared pale under the delicate light. And her smooth thighs… her long smooth thighs…

As he kneeled before her legs, stark naked on the enormous bed, he placed both hands on her legs and gently parted them, grinning at what he saw. Seeing things as they were before, Kei's mind darkened and decided to wait it out a little longer. This girl needed to be severely chastised first.

As he moved in to the wet cleft between her legs, he felt her tremble as his first taste gripped her walls.

"Kei…" the emotion in those words felt uncertain as a wave of madness crossed his mind, an idea flittering across the patience he had endured for several years. Invading her suddenly as the dark curtain fell over his eyes, making him lose control, he gripped her protesting hips in his arms and held it in place as Hikari's breath hitched then began moaning inexorably at the maddening pace he set.

Involuntarily she arched her back to meet the demands of his mouth but it wasn't enough to satisfy him as Hikari continued to hold fast against the sudden invasions. Uttering a startled gasp, her flailing arms found the headboard and grabbed it as her body moved forward with him.

"Ah... Ah… Aahh… Kei…" Hikari gasp each word as her other hand held his hair, pushing him deeper as her emotions got beyond her control.

It did nothing but goad him further as he relentlessly pumped up the pace.

* * *

Panting, he withdrew out of complete exhaustion.

Looking at her flushed face, red on the cheeks and the parts where his mouth touched. Her chest was heaving up and down, the tension still apparent from her tremble. Yet strangely enough, Hikari was more beautiful.

And she didn't look like she has had enough. Not that he minded. He would pay with his cock for a pleasure like this.

She was crying.

Tears dripped down from the side of her face and stained the pure white bed sheet with dark spots. Kei felt the same pang of concern mingled with the dark lust surrounding his mind. Some part of him wanted to see more of those tears as he envisioned her crying out his name over again.

Feeling him stop, Hikari opened her eyes and glanced at him from underneath her long lashes, for a while appearing dreamy. But there was a darker, foreboding glint beyond its gaze, and it begged for him.

Moving on top of her slowly, Kei heaved a heavy breath before propping his hands and straddled her, asking her with his eyes as their sight met and intertwined with its emotions.

"Please…" she said.

Kissing her one last time, he distantly noted the wetness spread all over between her legs and his mind began to fill with the same dark matter called lust. Trembling despite himself, he managed to control the last strand of his insanity for her and decided to be within limits.

Slowly, surely, he slid on top of her and moved his throbbing manhood into hers.

Gasping at the size and feeling of him inside her, Hikari nearly fainted underneath him but as he gradually kept up the pace, she forgot all about fainting and remembered gasping with each of his thrust.

"Hikari…" he murmured against her ear, barely hearing himself amidst the madness of the pounding in his ears and her moans.

Unable to hold it in, she uttered a gasp and found her arms circle around his neck and gripped it. She wanted nothing but him. All of him.

As their bodies rocked back and forth, his mind, for once in its continuous logical existence, was in pathetic disarray. His mind was blank except for the mind blowing pleasure with each thrust that ached for a harder push inside her.

Amidst all the grinding, he could see her underneath him writhing in pain and pleasure. He knew it was both their first time. He didn't want to hurt her but this was out of his control.

Growling deep within, he withdrew back for a moment, earning a startled yet confused expression on Hikari. Before she could say anything about it though, he was back inside without warning, more forceful and taking. Now her body was being rocked forward and backward, and she clawed at his back, both an attempt to stop him and make him push harder. She didn't know. It was impossible to think.

"Kei!" she screamed, unable to hold back the maddening pace.

Faster and faster, the rhythm moved as the satin white cloth of the ceiling moved wildly with the wind, trailing the curtains by the side as the bed itself rocked.

He called out her name one last time before he nibbled on her lower lip and crushed his lips to hers as they came. He released inside her for one agonizing moment before collapsing on top of her, both of them exhausted to the point of not being able to move.

Thinking about it then, it felt like a dream… a dream that left its traces on the cooling heat from their loins.

Pushing himself to her side, he placed his arms under her head and embraced her. He would have been contented just to hold her in his arms like this, never moving as the world moved on.

It was such a tempting idea.

After all, all he needed in this world was this person in his arms.

* * *

They lay against each other for a while, not knowing anything except the feel of their bare bodies against one another.

The cool night air moved the curtains of the tent but gentler now. The light made by the bright full moon outside was soft and soothing. Hikari snuggled closer to him, even though it was warm inside the tent.

"Hm?" he murmured. She had been still for some time then except for her breathing so it surprised him somewhat.

She sighed softly as smiled and closed her eyes, "…Nothing…"

She had never known it could feel this…wonderful.

It didn't have anything to do with the "deflowering" and the wild things that happened… It was beyond that.

Hikari was feeling true love. This man, lying beside her, was the man she had loved truly all these time. And she was contented to hold him like this forever.

Silly of her, it had to take lying next to him like this to have felt it. It was a bubbly, warm feeling of security and comfort, the type of feeling one would feel when they could say anything they want, do anything they want and be comfortable with it.

It was like finding home in his arms.

"Kei?" she asked all of a sudden.

"...Yes?" his soft reply was full of love and care as he gently kissed her hair.

It took a while but she finally voiced out her concern.

"Will you still accept my challenges after this…?"

Startled despite himself, he laughed a little, then stopped himself when Hikari raised up to look at him seriously. The grave look in her eyes stopped him from any humorous attempts.

"Yes, of course…Hikari…" Kei intoned seriously then changed his expression, "I will always accept your challenge, miss number two." He grinned at the last, all evil intent back in its rightful place.

"You…don't call me number two." But she grinned. And she did not take off her arms on both sides of him. This observation earned a smirk from Kei as he lay down underneath her.

"Hm? Do you really intend to beat me, even in _this_?" he challenged, clearly provoking.

She only grinned back.

"I see…" he murmured, "I'm sorry to say but you'll just lose. I happen to know your _weak spot_." Grinning, Kei stared at her expression and was surprised to see that she did not have any fear or worry on her face.

Just that determination that drove her to compete with him in everything.

"We'll see about that." She grinned in the same, naughty fashion before gripping Kei's arms and fastening it in place on the bed. He saw what she intended to do yet did not resist.

It was going to be a long night.

~~end

* * *

-

-

-

**Author's notes: **And!! That's it! Hope you all enjoyed my lemon attempts!! (I'm not really a pro at them, I don't make them out of hobby but more of a whim, and this is the first pairing that really stirred that whim LOL. As for the idea, it was all in my head~) Lots of hugs and kisses to those who reviewed, mwah! Here are my cookies for all of yah! XD And sorry (bows) for the delays, it took long because I really didn't know what to write! (That goes the same for all the other stories I haven't updated in a while, whaaaaa) It was more of a writer's block actually.

Anywho, cut the crap and everything. I must bid everyone farewell! Hope you continue cherishing this beloved pairing. XD But while everyone's at it, REVIEW!!


End file.
